This invention relates to prosthetic devices, and in particular to low profile gluteraldehyde-fixed porcine aortic xenografts. More particularly, the invention tion is concerned with a low profile gluteraldehyde-fixed cardiac valve prepared from a porcine aortic valve.
Gluteraldehyde solution employed for fixation and preservation of the porcine and aortic valve is the same as the method of other tissue valves, for example, the Hancock type, the Carpentier type, etc. In addition, another feature in common with other tissue valves is the use of a frame in which the porcine aortic valve is mounted.
Anatomical studies demonstrate that in 90% of the specimens the depth of the sinuses of Valsalva were under 10 mm. Also, the aortic ridge is an important structure that joins the three commissures. The anatomic conclusions indicated the need and necessity of providing a low profile bio-prosthesis preserving the aortic ridge.
Protrusion of the frame into the LV (Left Ventricle) with risk of obstruction by the trabecular muscles, perforation of the posterior wall of LV and mainly various degrees of subaortic obstruction have been reported with the use of the current mounted aortic porcine xenograft. In addition, small ascending aorta will not freely accept a bulky prosthesis.